


Winter one shot: Teivel and Rockerduck

by dana3400



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Blackmail, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oneshot, Sleeping Pills, White Collar Crime, everyone is terrible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27753445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dana3400/pseuds/dana3400
Summary: Business deals goes wrong near the holidays





	Winter one shot: Teivel and Rockerduck

Snowflakes gently fell on the purple slick limo as it entered the parking-lot of the orphanage, and out step a young tall red-head duck, wearing a purple trench-coat and a pair of blue pants.

"So you must Teivel Quckerson, how old are you fourteen?" asked a voice, coming from behind the redhead,of course the young duck promptly turn to face to the voice which belong to no other than Rockerduck, the swindler from the wild west.

"Mr.Rockerduck may I remind you that you don't have the best public image, everyone who ever read a history book knows about your crimes." Teivel calmly stated, folding his arms behind his back. "It best not you go around insulting those you see as ''lower class'' or ''too young''."

"Oh please, don't act like you haven't seen those slums in the city, it honesty pitiful." The Swindler scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Now, I rarely lose a business deal in my life, so I highly suggest you return to whatever hole you crawl from."

Teivel stood silence for moment, hands still behind his back, he tapped something in back pocket than spoke. "What are slums? forgive me for being unaware but I lived with a silver spoon in my mouth for most of my life."

"Are you blind? your standing in one right now, I mean just look at his place, disturbing, right Jeeves?" he beckoned his bodyguard over, who stood towering over the two with a cup of water in his hand, the guard didn't say anything, he only nodded in agreement with Rockerduck. "See, now, I think we both know what will happen if you don't leave right this moment." 

"Yes, I understand, I will leave right now." The redhead slowly retreated back in his limo which seem to be enough for Johnny who smirked proudly of himself before walking towards the orphanage with his Franklin Stein monster in toe.

As soon was the two disappeared inside the building Teivel step out again, taking out his phone which was the thing he was tapping on, that right he was recording the whole interaction, all he need to do was get to Rockerduck without that freaky guard getting in the way, and he knew just how. "You know what I want" he whispered to his driver who quickly handed them a handful of pills. "Good, stay here." 

With that the young duck quietly walk toward the snow, staying close to the webbed footprints made by Rockerduck, he slowly open the door and peer inside, he saw Jeeves sitting in chair outside a room with his cup from earlier, eventally the guard got up and went into the nearby bathroom however he left his still half-full cup by the chair, and this is when Teivel slid inside and dropped the pills inside before quickly yet silently race back outside.

Only a minute later, Jeeves returns and scooped up his cup and proceed to drink it just as Teivel planned, soon the guard was out like light and the redhead could entered the once guarded room without any trouble.

Walking inside he saw Rockerduck speaking with the owner, playing up the I just want to help the poor children card and to Teivel vast disappointment it seem to be working.

"So what do you say? just sign here and those lovely- little br-kids will be happy in no time." claimed Rockerduck clearly uneasy to be talking about tiny childen, which come to no surprise, however, Teivel couldn't help but agree with him, after all, he only see kids as easy blackmail, money or simply a way to get into a powerful family. Even so, if anyone was going to make a deal with the owner today it was him.

"Not so fast, I got proof, Rockerduck is lying." he proclaimed approaching the two with his phone out at the ready.

"What, Teivel- I would never and I thought you couldn't- Rockerduck was cut off by his own words that play on the redhead's phone and once confident persona fell apart. "I can explain-"

"How could you say such things!" shouted the owner, glaring at the swindler with fire in their eyes. "I gave you chance to show that you can be better and you-"

"JEEVES, over here! now!" but nobody came, forcing Rockerduck to face the music of his poor choices. "What- where's."

"Get out of my building and away from my kids." snapped the owner rising from their chair. Rockerduck gulped and seeing no way out of this way race out the room as fast as he duck legs could take him. "Thank, Mr.Quckerson right?"

"Yes, sorry you had to deal with him, just a two-faced duck." Teivel nodded, sitting down in Rockerduck's abandoned seat. "But lucky for you, I care about this kids as much as the next duck."

"Thank goodness, because I don't think the kids will get gifts this winter with how things are going." 

"Don't worry, my deal will make sure things changed for the better of these kids." That was lie, yes his contract was worded in a way that suggest a better life for the kids but it never once actually states so, however it does state in the tiny, tiny fine paint that he gets whatever money or materials ''not needed'.

Even so, the owner didn't noticed this, perhaps overwhelmed from almost being scammed by historical swindler that they gave a second chance for whatever reason or maybe they just wanted this night to be over with, either way, the contract was signed and just like that he got another low on luck money maker. Was it cruel and heartless? Yes, after all unlike Rockerduck who would just took all the money he could in one day, he was playing the long game slowly draining this place of all it value while at the same time building trust within the kids, after all, where better to find loyal unquestioning puppets to do his dirty work in the future? 


End file.
